


Look who missed you

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: What happens when you leave a husband by himself? to his own devices? Ash is learning just what happens





	Look who missed you

“What? I can’t come?” I gasped.

I was sitting on my bed when as Meghan was telling me this. She was putting on her dress, and I was just about to grab my sword and get ready for this meeting. I can’t believe this, what is this even about? How come I can’t come? What if something happens to her? I don’t trust Mab as far as I can throw her, and don’t even get me started on Titania. All the stuff shes done to my queen, if a hair on her hair isn’t in the same place it was when she gets back….

“Ash, its just queens meeting. No guards are allowed. Even knights.” Meghan explained.

“How do you know this isn’t a trap?”

“Ash my knight, please relax. I can handle myself. We’re just going for drinks and talking bout politics, besides you hate these social gatherings.”

“If you say so.” I stated, I didn’t know what else to say.

Meghan then walked up to me, i stood up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I found myself memorized by her scent. The softness of her arms.

“Ash, I won’t be gone long.”

“I-I know that. I… just don’t trust the other queens.”

Meghan then smirked, “You sure you just don’t want to go a day without your queen?”

My heart skipped a beat, “N-No. What are you even talking about? I love you Meghan but I’m not clingy. I… I’ll spare with Glitch the whole time and this will just give me time to torment the guards. I’ll have a blast.”

Meghan then kissed my lips quickly, ugh i hate it when she kisses me like that. so short, having my body begging for more. that sweet sensation taking over for just a brief second and the joy leaving just as quickly.

“Don’t miss me too much okay? I love you.”

“As if.” I smirked and she left, i watched from the balcony as the carriage took her to wherever they were meeting.

So now the golden question is: Now what do I do?

At first i decided to go to the Library, reading has always been my favorite thing to do when Meghan is doing duties. I found my fave book and started reading it. 

Why is the library always vacant? This is a great place to be, The winter court library was always filled with fey looking stuff up. I guess these people are use to their tech. Hm, I wonder if they keep that Naruto manga Meghan loves so much.

Meghan…..

Oh no, i wasn’t doing this. I’m the great Ash, the ice prince. I’m not some clingy boyfriend who can’t leave his mate alone for five minutes without needing attention. I went to the end of the world for her, i can handle this. This is easy, just get back to your reading Ash.

However that was becoming harder and harder, I could barely focus on the pages in front of me. My mind wondered off to the taste of Meghan’s lips and the softness of her arms, and the passion in her eyes. I was missing her scent, her sweet voice. i miss running my fingers though her hair or caressing her face.

I put the book down, I suddenly felt like not wanting to do anything; giving up on that endeavor I went back into my chambers. 

I don’t know what do with myself right now, I look around mine and Meghan’s room. its filled with pictures or me and her since I found a way into the realm of iron. My life has been so fun since then, I don’t even recall a time where i wasn’t human. Sometimes it feels like Rowen and Mab were just a bad dream.

And thats exactly how it should be.

All these pictures fill me with joy, I look at my face in all of them. I’m smiling and just enjoying myself. My eyes are full of life, Meghan also looks as happy as can be. The grin on my face is apparent is a good thing no one else is here or they would laugh at me. I don’t care, I’m happy now. I’m going grin like an idiot and i dare someone to try and stop me.

Meghan…. I love you….

Thinking of Meghan’s name right now made me happy but also popped my balloon of joy. Suddenly I missed Meghan’s touch and and her smell. I missed her presence. I wanted to hear her voice. Suddenly, I found Meghan’s scarf and coat. on their rack nestled high on the wall. I pulled them off wrapped the scarf around my neck and put the coat on my torso. The coat was small but I didn’t care. The scent of pumpkins went though my body, I sat on the floor and let that scent over take me. In my head i imagined te coat was Meghan’s arms holding me, I also did my best to imagine her voice in my ear. 

Ash, I love you so much.

I love you too Meghan.

Ash, you’re the best thing thats ever happened to me. 

That’s my line.

I know you’ll save me whenever I’m in trouble.

Only with my very life

“Hey Ash! Where are you? Why aren’t you training with-”

When Glitch saw me on the floor, cuddling up to Meghan’s clothing like some kind of high school boy, he just stared. He looked puzzled, his face was blue. probably thought he was in some kind of dream.

Finally he collected himself, bowed and said, “I apologize Ash, you are clearly very busy with your duties. Excuse me.“ and left.

Yes thats right Glitch, just walk away and no one has to get hurt. 

Glitch snapping me back to reality made me drained, I wanted to go back to my fantasy. I picked up the remote and turned on the tv and cuddled up in bed, I kept the TV very low, i didn’t even use the blanket. Meghan’s coat and scarf was all I needed. Quickly I dozed off, my mind filled with thoughts of my lovely queen.

Meghan…. please come home soon,

Meghan’s POV

Ugh that was terrible.

I stormed into the throne room; Glitch greeted me, I sat on my throne, i know he would have something for me to do. I needed it, that stuck up…. wench.

“That bad huh?” Glitch asked

I guess he could sense my glamor, “Oh, I just love being mocked in almost every way possible. Also, it seemed like I was the only one there not allowed to bring a guy. Oberon and Mab’s new boyfriend seemed to be there and-”

“Im sorry my queen.” Glitch inquired, “Mab has a boyfriend?”

“I know right? I didn’t think anyone would want to date that crazy witch but there he was. They made out in front of me, i thought I was going to barf! We didn’t even talk about anything. Titania and Mab just wanted to harass me.”

Glitch then grinned “Well, why don’t you head upstairs into your room? You should go see who missed you.”

That remark confused me, There is no way Ash turned into some young love sick fool. right? Ash is strong. He can handle blades and magic, I’m sure he can handle me being gone for a few hours. I went into my room, and when I opened the door and my heart melted at what I saw. Ash cuddled up sleeping, wrapped in my clothes. He looks so happy there, he missed me. He thought of me the whole time. I softly removed the clothing put them up, and then nestled myself in his arms. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me. 

“M-Meghan….. Is this a dream?”

“Nope, I’m home Ash. I thought you were a strong prince.”

“Turns out without you I’m not as strong as I thought I was.” Ash mumbled, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. It was hell.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Well…. you have a new father in law.”

Ash immediately perked, “What?

“Your mom has a boyfriend now. They can’t stop making out. They’ll most likely get married within the week.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I wish I was my love. They even made out in front of me. I lost my lunch.”

Ash’s face looked sick imagining his mom making out with someone.

“L-Lets talk about something else.” Ash stated.

Ash then kissed my neck, “I love you so much. I’m happy you’re home.”

“I never want to leave again.” I replied.

We didn’t say anything else, there was no need to say anything more. I stayed in Ash’s arms all night. He kissed my neck every now and then. I felt his breathe and smelled his scent. 

Ash, you’re the best.


End file.
